


Marry me again?

by Mmfox67



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-01-11 01:04:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12311583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mmfox67/pseuds/Mmfox67
Summary: The tournament of has ended and Vegeta has returned a changed man. A much better father but his affection as a husband seems to be lacking. What will happen to their relationship when they both feel unworthy? (Bulma and Vegeta) Mature profanity and Sexual content.





	1. Chapter 1

Bulma sighed and relaxed back into her seat as she put the finishing touches on her most recent blue prints. She was not sure why she spent so much time building training equipment for her ungrateful husband. The company couldn't even make money off of it because only those hard headed sayins could withstand the stress the equipment caused. She saved her files and stood up stretching her arms out to either side and letting out a yawn. She then looked at her watch to check the time. 3 am, no wonder she was tired She had been working for twelve hours. Part of her was actually surprised that she hadn't heard from either her son or her husband begging her to cook.   
Bulma exited her lab and walked down the quiet hallways of the corporation that had always been her home. When she was younger she had always imagined marrying a man that would take her away to his own home where they could then raise a family and visit her parents often. But she had not imagined raising a family here. She had however given up hopes of marrying a short while into her relationship with Yamcha. But that was simply because she couldn't see herself spending the rest of her life with him, but she had never known any other man.   
Bulma shook the thoughts away as she found herself at the doorway to the bedroom she shared with her husband. She supposed it could be worse. She could be old and lonely with no children to love.   
She quietly opened the door and realized why she hadn't heard from her family. They were all three of them passed out in the large bed. Trunks was on her side head buried in her pillows, and vegeta was in the middle of the bed on his side, one hand rested on the back of his son and his arm was curled around their infant daughter.   
He may rarely treat her with affection but ever since their daughter was born he had become extremely loving, not only to Bulla but to trunks as well. He was an amazing father. Much better than his own had been. She smiled and quietly made her way through the bedroom to the door that led to her bathroom. She needed a good shower after her long day in the office. She closed the door behind her and turned on the lights. Something she would never complain about was the size of her shower. It took up almost half of the bathroom. It was a circular shower surrouned by glass with a halo of shower heads at the top. The floor was made of non slip tile and there was a bench that lined the inside. Bulma had always liked to relax in the shower and she much preferred sitting under the hot torrent of water than sitting in a pool of water.

Bulma quickly removed her clothing and turned on the water. A wave of steam quickly filled the bathroom making it hard to see. She took a deep breath and stepped into the shower. The water fell caressing every inch of her skin leaving it feeling silky to the touch. She grabbed the soap from where it rested in a holder on the wall and began to coat her body in bubbles. The scent of the soap relaxed her as she ran her hands down her body making sure to cover ever inch of her skin in it.   
As she did this she drifted to the events of the past couple months. First her son from the future had returned begging for his father's assistance. Vegeta flocked to his aid willingly. After that he had shown much more interest in her. She wondered if it was the thought of losing her perhaps? Seeing as trunks had told of the demise of her in the future. This had resulted in their beautiful daughter who was now two months old.   
Then the tournament of power had come about. She was not sure what happened there only that her husband had come back and been more concerned with his children's well-being than ever before. But he had not touched her since the night she told him about Bulla. This worried her because before he had been all too willing to jump her at a moment's notice. Now he was either doting on their daughter or training with their son, and Goten from time to time. She was happy that he loved their children so, but she was also very frustrated that he seemed to have lost interest in her. She merely craved his touch, and his kiss. She wanted his strong arms around her. She wanted to feel safe within his arms. But he seemed distracted. So she just focused on building him more equipment.   
Bulma shook the thoughts from her head and rinsed the soap off her body. But regardless she couldn't seem to shake the desire she was feeling inside of herself. She supposed she could just take care of it herself until he decided to pay interest in her. So Bulma sat on the bench and began to satisfy her urge.

\---

Vegeta had woken when his wife first entered the room. Just her very presence made his body burn with passion and desire. Whenever she entered the room he was filled with an almost animalistic desire to have her. She was his main focus in everything. The very core of his being was shouting to posses and protect. The only feeling he had that was even close to those he had for her was his desire and love of fighting, but his desire for her was stronger. But he was afraid. Ever since almost losing them all at the tournament, he was afraid to touch her. He was afraid that as soon as he rested his lips against hers she would disappear and he would be back on the sidelines watching as his comrades fought to protect her when he could not. He hadn't been good enough. He hadn't been strong enough. He didn't deserve her as his wife. He didn't deserve her children. He had been lucky. But never had he been enough. It was eating at him every day he woke up next to her. She deserved to be protected and he hadn't done it.   
What was the point of being a strong warrior if he was unable to protect her. She was always relying on goku to protect her and their family. Vegeta was strong. But obviously not strong enough. He looked down at his sleeping daughter as he heard the water begin to flow a room away. Had he not been holding her surely he would have followed his wife. He didn't deserve to share a shower with her. He closed his eyes and tried not to think of how she must look right now. The water was sure to make her skin glisten and as if she wasnt beautiful enough as it was, that would surely make her look almost ethereal.   
Vegeta took a ragged breath and tried to lose that train of thought. He was hard as a rock in his shorts and if he didn't stop thinking now he would surely go into that bathroom After her and beg for her.   
Almost as if on a timer she exited the bathroom clad in a blue silk nightgown. Vegeta could smell her from here. She smelled like flowers, and herself. Maybe it was his own desire, but she two smelled of lust. He loved that smell on her. She floated and rested herself on the bed behind him in the spot he usually slept. His woman, in his spot. Nothing had been more attractive. But he had to remain calm. Both of their children were in this bed with them. He steadied his breathing as she wrapped her arm around his waist inches from where his desire was evident. Luckily her hand never drifted lower and she was soon peacfully asleep. Not long after he too had relaxed and was dreaming again.


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma woke to the sun filtering through her curtains. With a sigh she opened her eyes to take in her surroundings. She was alone in her bed and had been moved from the edge where she had fallen asleep to the center. She grinned and say up taking a deep breath. The room smelled like her husband. She liked that. He seemed to leave a lingering scent wherever he went. It was hard to pinpoint what it smelled like but it was surprisingly mellow for his unruly personality. There was always a light tinge of Orange and roses. 

Bulma scooted out of the bed. She stood up and made her way across the room her nightgown flowing around her as she did so.  She made her way to her work desk she had located up against one wall of the room near the entrance to her closet. Bulma reached and pressed a button on the keyboard and the screen jumped to life. She looked in the corner of the screen for the time. It was around noon. They had certainly let her sleep in. Something she had not gotten the pleasure of until Vegeta had begun to steal the time of both children. Not that she was going to complain about it. 

Bulma placed her computer back into sleep mode and headed into her closet. Despite her large array of clothing she removed her nightgown and pulled on her favorite blue jeans and plain white shirt. She then pulled on a soft pair of white socks and her favorite brown boots. She tied a red ascot around her neck and then exited her closet leaving the clothes from the previous evening laying on the floor. 

Bulma made her way from the closet to the bathroom. Standing in front of the vanity she made quick work of her hair and makeup. She then made her way out of the bathroom and through the bedroom. She exited the bedroom and headed down the hallway. 

Bulmas first stop was the lab. She checked in quickly on her employees who were already hard at work completing the prototype from the blue prints She had finished the night before. She had a quick meeting with them to discuss the next request that they had received. Mr. Satan had asked her to build a virtual fighting simulator that would work as a training device. That was not all that hard so she told her team that she planned on them designing and building it over the next week without her aid. She then checked the build on the current device and praised them before heading out to find her family.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Vegeta had woke early before the sun had reached the sky. Upon waking he carefully took his sleeping children to their beds. He then had scooped up the baby moniter so that he was the one alerted as soon as his daughter woke. Bulma had been working late, no doubt on something for him, so he best let her sleep. Today his inadequacy lay heavy on his mind. He had been unprepared to protect his family. He did not wish to find himself in that situation again. 

Vegeta began his morning training in the gravity chamber doing basic warm ups. About an hour in the baby moniter alerted him of his waking daughter. He went and retrieved her, fed her, and laid her back to rest. She was only a few weeks old so she spent most of her time asleep. He then turned back to his training. He was unsure how much time had passed when his son showed up fully clad in a gi looking excited.   
"Can I train with you today Papa?" Trunks asked with a light in his eyes.

Vegeta had never got the chance to train with his own father. His father had been very weak. Vegeta took pride in how strong his son was and was actually thrilled that trunks thought so highly of him as to ask him to be his teacher.   
"Did you eat breakfast?" Vegeta asked scornfully. Training was pointless if you had no calories to burn.  
"Yes of course." Trunks responded with vigor.  
"All right then you may join me." Vegeta answered. 

Trunks excitedly closed the door and ran to his father. They spent the next few hours training in and off, Vegeta showed him different tips and tricks to help when fighting an opponent stronger than oneself. He also showed him more ki based attacks for which to assault ones opponent with. They trained vigorously until trunks appeared too worn out to stand.   
"I do believe it's lunch time." Vegeta claimed. As if on cue the baby moniter sounded alerting them that Bulla had woken and she too was hungry. Trunks nodded and they exited the chamber. After feeding his daughter and bringing her outside to relax in the sun he told trunks to watch her and then went inside to retrieve food for them.

Upon entering the kitchen he came face to face with his wife.   
"Oh there you are. I swear I just spent the last twenty minutes looking for you!" Bulma exclaimed.  
"Well obviously you weren't looking hard enough. Its not like it's a huge property and I am rarely anywhere but training." Vegeta responded before he moved past her to the fridge.   
"Where do you think you are going?" Bulma exclaimed.  
"To get a sandwich woman!" Vegeta announced before he opened the fridge and began to pull out the ingredients to make his food.   
"Oh, You know I could make that for you, I am your wife after all!" She said attempting to take the ingredients from him.   
Vegeta froze at this. Did she really see through him that clearly. Did she see how incompetent he was? Did she think that he was so useless that he couldn't even make a sandwhich? 

"I know how to make a damn sandwhich, leave me alone." He exploded before he pushed past her and placed the food on the counter.  He kept his back to her, not wanting her to see how she had wounded his pride, and quietly made food for him and his son.   
"Oh." Was the phrase he heard slip out of his wife's lips before she quietly exited the room. As soon as she left Vegeta let out a ragged sigh. Even she thought he was useless. He knew he was unworthy but he had never felt it as much as he did in that moment.   
Vegeta finished up the sandwiches and grabbed a bag of potato chips before he headed back to the balcony. As expected his wife had made her way out there and was with their children. She was cradling their daughter and laughing with their son. It was his favorite sight in the entire universe. It pulled at the compassion inside of him that he had spent years believing he didn't have. He used to fight for the glory, but now he did it for them. 

However he noticed two other familiar figures sitting around the table near her. "Why are you here." he asked as he approached the God of Destruction Beerus and his handler Whis.  
"I was feeling rather bored and came to see if you would spar with me." Beerus responded his voice dripping with melancholy.   
"No." Vegeta responded curtly. Had they really come all this way to embarrass him in front of his family.   
Vegetas response seemed to irritate Beerus but with a quick look from Whis he seemed to calm down.   
"Vegeta may I speak with you privately for a moment?" Whis asked calmly.   
"Fine!" Vegeta exclaimed setting the tray of sandwiches down on the table knowing all too well that between his son and the God they would be gone by the time he got back.

 

____________________________________________________________________________________

Whis followed Vegeta into the house. Vegeta led him a good distance away from the party that was gathered on the balcony.   
"Very well what do you want?" Vegeta asked as they came to a halt.  
"You seem very distraught lately, is something bothering you Vegeta?" Whis questioned. Yes he had noticed that Vegeta was not himself lately. Part of his drive seemed to be missing. There was no passion in his fighting anymore, no desire.   
"I don't have any idea what you are referring to." Vegeta spat back.  
"That." Whis answered simply. "You become extremely hostile at the slightest hint of being questioned. You are being extremely.....sensitive as of late. Usually you are the more emotionally controlled when it comes to you and Goku, but every interaction I have had with you has been less than mellow."  
"Nothing is wrong." Vegeta started a little surprised by How observant Whis was being.  
"You're a terrible liar." Whis responded.   
"How am I supposed to be mellow? I try my best but I'm weak. I am the Prince of my race yet I cannot even protect my own family. I was no match for the androids or cell, I failed against Majin Buu, I was nothing more than a warm up for beerus, I was too cocky when I was fighting Freiza, and I stood by as I watched my teenage son take down Zamasu. Even during the tournament I failed them. I call myself a prince, but I fail. At that, and being a father, and most importantly at being a husband." Vegeta radiated anger as he spoke these words. Anger at himself and anger at the world. "Whenever there is conflict my wife looks to another to protect her, not me. She puts her faith in someone else. Because of that I have failed her. I don't deserve her. I don't deserve to call myself her husband, and I don't deserve to call myself a father."   
Whis frowned. Usually he stayed detached from people but this family in particular he had grown to care for. Vegetas reaction when Beerus had laid a hand on Bulma had astonished and intrigued him, and Bulmas clever guise to showcase all that earth had to offer in order to protect her loved ones had at first baffled him. But now he had just accepted their rather quirky nature and accepted them as his friends. He had grown to care for this world but those two in particular. That was why he had been unwilling to let something as silly as Bulma being pregnant prevent Vegeta from fighting in the tournament.   
"Then be better." Whis responded shallowly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta leaves to train with Whis. What will he discover about himself and about his marriage?

"Then be better." The words echoed through into Vegetas thoughts calming the hostility and anger he had felt moments before. They were standing in a hallway so Vegeta backed against the wall and slid to the floor.  
"How do I do that? How do I be better? Where do I even start?" Vegeta questioned his eyes locked on the pattern of the carpet, yet not entirely focusing.  
"Why are you asking me this?" Whis asked evadingly.  
"Whis before you I have never had a trainer. I learned on my own. I found my own power and my own strength. I know that's a flaw. I have relied heavily only on myself and have not reached out for new knowledge. I'm asking you because I can't answer this question myself and you are the only person I trust enough to have the right answer." Vegeta said this meekly.

Whis raised an eyebrow. This was truly a turning point in Vegeta. He had trained the Prince for a while now, and never had he seen him admit his weaknesses. But here he was laying bare. He knew that his very specified training had caused a knowledge rift. No doubt the first time Vegeta had noticed this was when he watched Goku combine his God ki with his Kaio-Ken technique.  
"Hmm." Whis responded puzzled. He did not have an answer for the other unfortunately. "Well, what is bothering you the most right now? Out of everything that seems to be eating you, what hurts the most? Don't be rash to decide I want you to think about it thoroughly." 

Vegeta looked up at Whis slightly confused trying to make sense of his question.  
"What's bothering me the most? Not being strong." He responded.  
"I told you not to be rash and think it through. That is an immensely shallow answer. Think a little harder. Why does it bother you that you haven't achived the level of strength you wish you had?" Whis responded visibly irritated by Vegetas inability to listen to simple instructions.

Vegeta was slightly taken aback, however he nodded and began to think about it. What was the think that was bothering him the most. He had thought it was being weak. But why? Why did his weakness bother him?  
"Because...it's not enough." Vegeta said quietly. "Don't assume I'm being rash just hear me out first." Vegeta said this as Whis grew more irate. "My strength isn't enough to accomplish what I wish to accomplish. It never has been. I was unable to defeat Kakorot. That I am not bitter about anymore, but I was also unable to avenge my race by taking out Freiza. I could not look past my pride and defeat cell. And every foe I have encountered since I have been helpless to stop."  
"Ok." Whis responded rather curiously.  
"But it doesn't bother me that I have encountered them and failed, I'm aware that there is always going to be someone stronger than I. That's a given." Vegeta ran a hand through his spiky hair before continuing. "I just want to be strong enough that she comes looking for me when in distress." Vegeta admitted.  
"Vegeta, I would like to train with you today. I feel it will help you get control the emotions you are drowning in and give you a chance to evaluate the best way to handle them." Whis stated. Vegeta went to protest but held his tounge. He had asked for help and this was how Whis was offering help. "Ok." Vegeta responded composing himself and rising from his seat on the ground. "Let me tell my family." Vegeta knew that when he came back from this he would be different than he was now.  
-_-_-_-_-__--__-_-_-_-_'__'_-_-_-_-

Bulma sat on the balcony cradling her daughter as she watched her son and a so called God downing as much food as they could. She looked down at her daughter and smiled. It was a good thing she was rich because from the way things seemed to be going her daughter was going to be just like Vegeta and Trunks. Full of energy and always eating. 

'Vegeta' Bulma thought mournfully. He was usually harsh and slightly detached but lately everything she did seemed to provoke him. Even her offering to make him food had pissed him off. Bulma knew he would never be super sweet and loving. But he was more angry than when they had gotten together and up until lately she had thought their relationship was improving and that he was growing closer to her.  She must have been wrong.

Bulma looked across the table at her son who was chatting with Beerus.  
"How strong do I have to get for you to be willing to train me?" Trunks asked. Beerus looked taken aback and Bulma went to interrupt. But Beerus responded before she could.  
"First you have to at least be as tall as me, and second you have to be able to harness God ki like Goku and your father have managed. Those are my requirements to take you on as my prodigy." Beerus said before he shoved another sandwhich in his mouth. This response brought a smile to the young boys face.  
"My Lord Beerus how accommodating you have become." Whis said as he and Vegeta re-appeared through the balcony doors.  
"Shut up Whis." Beerus responded before finishing the last sandwhich.  
Bulma looked to her husband and something felt off. She was not sure what him and Whis had discussed but he gave off a sort of calmness one would only feel in the eye of a hurricane. He wasn't looking at anyone he was just sort of looking forward. Beyond all of them to whatever was clouding his mind.  
"So Whis what's so secret that you had to pull Vegeta away from everyone and talk to him?" Bulma said curiously. She noticed her husband instantly stiffen.  
"Yes Whis what are you keeping from me?" Beerus inquired.  
"If I told you then it wouldn't very well be a secret now would it." Whis replied letting out a soft chuckle. With this Vegeta relaxed a little bit. "Now if we are going to utilize this day to its maximum potential we should head out. Don't you think Vegeta. After all the day is already half gone."  
"Yes." Vegeta responded.  
"Wait you're leaving with them? Why do you always do this without letting me know in advance. You know most men tell their wives when they are leaving and don't just leave!" Bulma exclaimed getting extremely heated.  
Vegeta ignored these words and proceeded to walk towards Beerus so that they could leave. Bulma was still baffled by how quick he always was to leave her. Why did he always leave without tellling her when or if he was going to come back. 

As if on cue Vegeta was passing by her side. But he stopped momentarily and placed his hand delicately on her shoulder.  
"I will be home." he said softly before heading over to the God and disappearing quickly.  
Bulma was surprised, this was the most He had ever given her when leaving. Never once had he said he would return. It actually made Bulma very happy. It was the most caring thing she had experienced from him in the last few weeks. She was glad for it.  
"Soon please." She whispered softly to herself.

"Bye papa! Come back soon!" Trunks yelled into the air. "Now that papa is gone can I go play at gotens house mom?" Trunks asked turning to her his eyes shining with excitement.  
"Let me call Chi-Chi first and see if there is anything she would like me to send you with." Bulma decided that this was not something worth getting bothered over. She may as well just enjoy the two boys being out of the house. At this point her daughter had fallen back asleep so Bulma stood up slowly and headed to the nursery to lay her in her bassinet.  
After making sure her daughter was tucked in Bulma pulled her phone out of her pocket and dialed Goku and Chi-Chis number. Bulma had a quick conversation with Chi-Chi. All trunks needed to bring was himself. Bulma alerted trunks and sent him on his way with his belongings and a small bundle of cash to replace any sort of food trunks was bound to eat while he was there.  
"Be back in no more than a week. I know that you are having a break from tutoring but I still want you to come check in from time to time." Bulma said sternly.  
"Yes mother!" Trunks replied already making his way out the door.  
Bulma sighed and headed to her lab to work on, well anything to keep her distracted she carried the baby moniter with her so as to respond whenever her daughter needed her.  
As it grew later in the evening Bulma moved from her lab computer to the one in her bedroom. On the way to her room her parents stopped her and took the baby moniter claiming they wanted to give her a break. She didn't argue with them just continued to her room.  
When she first arrived in her room She stripped her clothes off and went to her closet. There she grabbed a thigh length white silk nightgown, the top of the bust was lined with delicate pink and blue flowers. She pulled on the matching white underwear and a pair of white socks.  
Bulma looked at herself in the floor length mirror on the wall and smiled. She remembered buying this shortly before she found out about Bulla. It had been a spur of the moment desicion when she had gone on vacation with her son and husband. She had seen it and wondered what Vegeta would think of her in it. She liked it because it was very modest. It wasn't see through, it fully covered all of the important parts of her body, and it was extremely comfortable to wear.  
Bulma made headed back into the bedroom and sat herself in front of her computer. She pulled up the proper programs and began to work. She worked late into the evening and early into the morning. However by the time soft light was filtering through the curtains she was asleep in her chair with the keyboard resting on her crossed legs.

_-_-_-__-_-__-__-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_  
Vegeta relaxed a little as soon as they were off of earth. He had never been so calm with Bulma before. Usually when she started yelling at him he took it until he exploded. However he was unwilling to do that this time, or any time from here on out. He would be patient if he could manage it. Thinking of patience he turned his head to look at Beerus.  
"Were you being serious when you were talking to my son earlier?" He asked scornfully.  
"Yes. I have seen what power you hold, and I have also seen what power he is capable of in the future. If your son can become half as strong as you are now I will gladly train him. After all he's a lot younger than you so he has much more potential." Beerus responded making a jab at Vegetas age.  
But it was true his son was only ten and was capable of reaching the heights of a super sayjin. His son had much more potential than he did simply because of the knowledge Vegeta had been able to share with him.  
"Well then. I shall make sure that by the time he is as tall as you, which quite frankly he doesn't have far to go, he is strong enough to train with you." Vegeta said not letting the others jab get at him and instead responding with one of his own.  
It did however arise some curiousity, Beerus was not willing to train him and Goku, but he was willing to train his son. He wondered what had caused him to decide that. Not that he was upset, after all Whis was stronger than Beerus so it wasn't like they had gotten the short end of the stick perse. But he wondered what the God of Destruction would teach his son. And what plans he had in mind.  
His response visibly prickled Beerus. "You're just angry because i don't find you worthy of training." Beerus claimed in response to the jab about his height.  
"Yes you're right that must be it." Vegeta answered holding back a smirk.  
Within minutes they landed on Beerus' planet.  
"Well my mood is ruined so I'm going to go to sleep." Beerus said before he walked away from Vegeta and Whis. 

Once Beerus was out of sight Vegeta turned to Whis.  
"What sort of training did you have in mind?" He asked.  
"Nothing out of the ordinary, today you and I will be training in my staff. It has similar affects as that time chamber you are fond of, however it is much more intense. You have only been once and that was with Goku and I made sure that the conditions were not as harsh as they could be. Today I feel not only will the physical training take a toll on you, but you will experience intense mental training as well." Whis said before tapping his staff on the ground and causing the area around them to change. "Now assault me with all you have and hold nothing back."  
Vegeta nodded and powered up to his Blue form before launching an all out attack on Whis. His first blow missed causing him to stagger back, at that point something awful happened. He was suddenly bombarded with terrible memories.  
"W-What is this!" Vegeta shouted grabbing his head trying to make the memories stop.  
"This is the mental training I was speaking of. Each time you fail you will be reminded of more failures. Each time you succeed however, you will be reminded of a time you have felt utterly at peace. If we can reach one of those moments than we will be done training for the day." Whis explained.  
So he was to endure great mental distress as he drained himself physically. He nodded and then attacked again.  

What felt like days passed as Vegeta expended his energy. Not landing a single blow. Every failure reminding him of every failure he had encountered before. When he failed his race by not being able to take revenge on Freiza. When he failed Bulma by not being able to defend their son from the androids. Each blow he missed took a chunck out of his sanity.  
"Vegeta your attacks are getting more careless and less practical." Whis said standing above him as he rested for a moment. "At this rate we are going to get nowhere."  
Vegeta mumbled something under his breath in response.  
"What was that?" Whis asked. Vegeta quickly grabbed his ankle with one hand and landed a blow right in his stomach with the other.  
"You let your guard down." Vegeta said with a grin. Then his mind was flooded with a wonderful memory. It was his favorite memory. When they had returned from fighting buu, the look on the face of his wife and child when they saw him return.  
The area around them turned back into Beerus planet and Vegeta was now resting on the ground. Whis smiled to himself. He had indeed let his guard down. The very thing that he warned his students not to do on a daily basis.  
"Well done. Now I do believe we showed up at lunch time, are you hungry?" Whis asked.  
"Oh are you going to feed me for a change?" he asked sarcastically.  
"If you keep up that tone I may decide I don't wish to train you anymore. You are beginning to sound too much like Lord Beerus." Whis responded.  
"I don't believe that for a second you would become too bored." He responded with a pained chuckle.  
"Perhaps you have managed to see right through me." Whis smiled before he motioned for Vegeta to follow him.  
They made their way into a kitchen and Whis quickly conjured up a meal that consisted mostly of stir fry. They then sat and ate. At the end of the meal they both sat there sated.  
"How long were we in there for?" Vegeta asked Whis.  
"Real time it was roughly 14 hours. However time passes faster in there so about 6 months." he said.  
Vegeta was taken aback. Six months? It had seemed long but he hadn't even begun to entertain the idea of it being that long.  
"Now tell me Vegeta, what are you thinking now?" Whis asked referring back to the conversation they had on earth.  
"What am I thinking? I'm thinking a lot. But the thing that weighs the heaviest on my mind is still the same." Vegeta said crossing his arms. "I am aware that Kakorot is stronger than me. I am also aware that she has known him longer than she has known me. But how am I to feel confident as a husband, if she doesn't even trust me to protect her. The worst part of it all is I know it's my fault. Its my fault for not being here when trunks was born and never properly participating in his infancy. It's my fault for not communicating with her. Most importantly it's my fault for not putting her before my desire to grow stronger. Before you and Beerus made your apperance on this planet, I was doing it for me. But as soon as you threatened the family that I have grown so attached to, I realized that it was About them. Do you know how I felt when my son came back from the future and told me that she was dead. It may have been a different version of her, but my wife was dead. In that moment I hated myself for not being able to transcend time and protect ever possible version of her to ever exist. I hated myself for every version of myself that was not enough to protect her, I hated every version of me that didn't love her the way she deserves. I couldn't stand it. And then she came with us and put herself in danger again. And then she gave me another child and again I was at risk of losing her. Every time I turn around she is in danger, and her response to it is always to call Kakorot.  I'm unreliable and weak and he is the opposite. I just want her to trust me."  
"So how can you do that Vegeta? How can you get her to trust you?" Whis questioned feeling more like a therapist than a teacher.  
"I have to be there. I have to be reliable. When I do leave go train I have to let her know that I am coming home and when." He said softly. "I have to raise our children. I need to be a better father and a better husband." Vegeta spoke quietly but very confidently.  
"You would make a terrible God of Destruction." Whis responded shaking his head.  
"Hasn't that been all too apparent since we met?" Vegeta asked with a small smile.  
Whis laughed. "Very well. Are you ready to go home?" Vegeta nodded and grabbed a hold of Whis. 

_-_-_-__-_-__-__-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_--_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_-_-_-__-_-_-_

Vegeta returned home at dawn. As soon as he walked into the bedroom he shared with his wife his heart skipped a beat. She was there, in the corner of the room fast asleep. It was obvious she ha fallen asleep working as she was in front of her computer and had the keyboard in her lap. Vegeta smiled before he walked into the bathroom. He took a quick shower to get the dirt and sweat off of himself and then dressed in only a pair of black boxers.  
When he re-entered the room she was still fast asleep. He walked softly over to her and lifted the keyboard out of her lap. He placed it on the table and then gently lifted her out of the chair. He had not noticed until that moment what she was wearing. An extremely thin and short white nightgown decorated with small flowers. He had seen it hanging in the closet and had wished to see it on her every time he noticed it. How surreal that she would be wearing it now of all times.  
Vegeta carried Bulma over to the bed and placed her on the soft mattress. He the covered her with the thick blanket and moved around the bed to slide in next to her. Vegeta wrapped his arms tightly around his wife and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vegeta has returned from training with whis. To him it has seemed like months yet only a day has passed on earth. Heat will rise when the lovers encounter eachother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the delay I had a baby and then lost access to the internet for a bit! Warning! Explicit Content of sexual nature in this chapter. The Beginning and end of this will be marked so that you know what to skip if you do not wish to read Smut.

Darkness surrounded her and she was cold. She sniffed and smelled nothing. This had to be a dream right? Bulma squinted in hopes of seeing something through the thick blanket of nothingness.   
"Oh, so you have awakened." A melodic voice said. Bulma looked around frantically but it was to no avail. She couldn't see a thing.  
"Ok who are you and what the heck do you want?" She asked irritably.   
"This isn't some movie where the villain tells their plan so you can turn around and use it to bring them down. I am not naive Mrs. Breifs." This time the voice rang out directly from behind her. Bulma tensed. She hated that this being was so close and yet she had no way of knowing what would happen next.   
"No, I am going to make you suffer. All of you. Just try fighting something that's only in your head." The voice faded out and slowly so did her awareness. And with it all recollection of the events.  
The sun filtered in through the blue blinds that covered the large window on the south wall. Today it landed just right to hit bulmas eyes. She let out a groan before attempting to roll over. She was, however, met with resistance. At first she recalled that her last memory was relaxing in her work chair for a moment. That thought was quickly dismissed when she realized that she would have just fallen out of her chair.   
Bulmas eyes shot open in a mix of surprise and excitement. The only other explanation was Vegeta having returned home. His scent lingered much stronger than it had the night before. He grunted from behind her and she was certain.   
Bulma rolled over slowly and became face to face with her husband.   
"You're home." Bulma exclaimed.   
At the sound of her voice Vegeta came to full consiousness. His coal black eyes shot open to meet her bright blue ones. Happiness shone in them. The look she had on her face left him breathless and warmed him to the core.  
Instead of responding Vegeta plastered a smug smile on his face and quickly readjusted them so that she was on her back. He then shoved his lips against hers. At that moment his senses filled with her. Everything was Bulma. That was all his mind could seem to comprehend.   
He quickly Pulled away.   
"Good morning." Vegeta responded breathlessly. She was the only thing that really took his breath right out of his lungs. From her smooth hair and ever present curve of her smiling lips, to the glossy film over her eyes caused by the recent events.   
Bulma smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She pulles him on top of her and kissed him back gently. "Good morning." She whispered back. They laid there for a moment before Vegeta lifted himself off of her. He sat up and lookes at her sprawled out in front of him. He could see every soft curve and each one beckoned to him  
Vegeta leaned down and placed his lips gently on the top of her hip bone. It was covered in thin fabric but he could still feel the immense heat of her skin. He moved his lips higher, rhythmically kissing her ribs. When he reached right below her breast he softly bit her through the fabric. He sucked gently then released leaving behind a wet spot on the fabric.   
Bulma moaned softly as she felt his teeth. It had been such a long time since he had touched her like this, it felt just as good as the first time. This was definitely the man she had married. Her proud sayijn Prince proving that pleasuring her was something he was even better at than martial arts.   
(Smut begins)  
And, with little hesitation, Bulma arched her hips up. "If you want me, I am more than ready." Bulma said huskily. She grabbed his hand and led him down to berween her legs.   
When she released his hand it rested perfectly over her core. And even through the fabric he could feel her wetness. She was indeed ready. Vegeta smiled and brushed over her arousal before he reached up and ripped her underwear off. They gave way easily under his strength. He held the tattered pieces of her underwear in his hand and then gently began to rub it against her clit.   
This caused a sharp intake of breath from Bulma and then a loud moan. The actions he was taking made her even more aroused. He continued his assault on her senses by replacing the cloth with his mouth. He balled the underwear up and stuck it inside her as he sucked on her folds. He aggressively moved them around causing the muscles inside her to tighten on the foreign object. It was the best kind of torture ever. After minutes of this kind of torture Vegeta pulled them out of her.   
The cloth was practically dripping when he removed it from inside of her. With no hesitation Vegeta removed his boxers. Vegeta stood fully erect inches from her opening. He took her wet underwear and rubbed it along his shaft. He then inserted himself in to her. Vegeta felt Bulmas muscles seize up around him and she let out a pleasured shout.   
Bulma came as soon as he entered her, all of the foreplay had her on the edge. Despite her intense orgasm Vegeta continued to rhythmically move about inside her. She felt like he hit deeper every time and took her further and further than she had ever been before.   
Bulma felt all of Vegetas muscles tense as he let out a roar of pleasure. She felt heat fill her and struggle to escape from around his shaft. With each wave he pushed deeper causing her muscles to seize in unison causing an explosive reaction.   
Shortly after Vegeta pulled himself out of her causing both of their juices to leak out of her. Vegeta raised himself from the spot he had collapsed and moved his head down to meet her womanhood. Vegeta extended his tounge and began to lick her throbbing muscles causing her both pleasure and relief.  
Minutes felt like they melted in to hours and it seemed like a whole day passed as they played in bed.   
(Smut ends)

Night fell on Bulma with her head safely resting in Vegetas arms. The scene was romantic and almost perfect when Vegetas stomach let out an enormous growl.  
"Sorry haven't ate since i got home and we burned a lot of calories today." Vegeta said with an uncharacteristically relaxed chuckle. It raised a question to her mind. All of his behavior had been a little out of the ordinary today. She chose to ignore it however, because the day had been really nice.   
Bulma smiled and sat up out of his arms. She groaned and stretched her arms in turn stretching a good amount of her back muscles. It was at this point that her stomach growled as well.   
"Ah me either." She laughed as they began to dress and head to the kitchen.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All seems peaceful in the Breifs household. However our heros will soon learn that some wounds are too deep to bandage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter since i released the last. I feel like this chapter is more deserving off the patience that has been given to me after my long hiatus. I love all the feedback! Please continue. I should be releasing the first chapter of a new story as well. I'll add a name in the release of the next chapter in case ya wanna check it out!! Much love for all of the feedback and all of the opinions I've received!

The days following their reunion were joyous, sort of. Vegeta and Bulma spent their days doing various activities from shopping and going to the movies to skinny dipping and explosive make out sessions. It definitely made Bulma feel younger, back to when they had first met and couldn't get enough of eachother. But it all felt shallow. Bland activities and sex. Today Vegeta had another plan however. 

"Hiking? Are you serious? You're gonna leave me in ths dust." Bulma sighed, she was relaxed back into a yellow pool chair. She was in a small red bikini with white lace shaped into flowers. Relaxing, that was what she wanted to do. Enjoy her time without the kids. Not waste her energy just to turn around and come back.   
"No, come on it will be fun." Vegeta pouted standing in front of her in a tight black shirt and shorts.  
It had been a few days since Vegeta had returned home and he had done his best to keep his temper in check. He had also been putting the utmost effort into being more gentle where Bulma was concerned. Trunks was still at Gotens and the elder Breifs were still swooning over Bulla giving her tons of love and attention. This made it possible for him to focus more on his wife.  
"I dunno a hike doesn't sound fun, sounds like a lot of work." She muttered resigned to the fact that they would probably end up going regardless of how she felt. "Can't we like do a spa day or something?"  
"What if I carry you?" He asked with a pleading smile.  
"O..ok." Bulma responded shocked. She didn't think she had ever seen him smile like that before.   
"Come on. Just go put some clothes on, we are gonna go swimming anyway. I'll meet you in the garage." He said quickly. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before he walked inside.   
"Did I just agree to go hiking?" She muttered to herself before she sighed defeated. "Guess I'm going on a hike."   
Bulma rose from her seat and headed inside.

Vegeta made his way to the garage. When he arrived he sighed. He had been training in the heart of a valley that held a massive lake and island. The island its self was littered with fruit trees and hot springs. Luckily he had bought the land so that it would not be disturbed.   
"Ok I'm ready." Bulmas reluctant voice came from behind him.   
Vegeta turned to her and smiled softly. She was clad in a pair of black shorts and a white shirt, causing the only color in her outfit to be her bright hair and equally bright yellow sunglasses that were perched atop it. 

"So where are we going?" She asked trying to sound excited.   
"We are going to where i have been training." Vegeta responded.  
"Oh that place you always come back from covered in mud?" She said teasingly.  
"Yup." Vegeta responded cheerfully. "Come on, lets go." He extended his hand to her.  
"Nope you said you would carry me, I am not walking." She declared and motioned for him to turn around. Vegeta chuckled and did as she wished allowing her to wrap her arms around his shoulders and her legs around his hips. He rose, lifting her with ease and then exited the garage.  
"It's a little bit of land in between those two mountains to the north." Vegeta said as they exited. "I'll fly to the trail head and walk from there." He then took of into the sky with her body attached to his.

Within moments they touched down on the ground at the start of a trail head. They were deep in the forest and surrounded by trees.   
"Ok so it should take about twenty minutes to walk there." Vegeta said before he set out at a brisk pace.  
Around ten minutes past before Bulma began to express her distaste in the situation.  
"You know if you had Goku teach you instant transmission we would be there and back already and we would still have time for a spa day." Bulma complained from perched atop Vegetas back.  
"You know I could be there and back by now right? We literally flew to the trail head. I can fly, that's a thing. The point of me walking is so that we can spend time together. Out here, I mean look around isn't it beautiful?" Vegeta asked, his patience wearing thin.   
"I mean we could spend time together at a spa." She grumbled back.  
"Yes but here we are alone." He shot back.  
"They have private spas." She said in a condescending tone.  
"Fine Bulma if you want to go to a spa just go to the damn spa."  Vegeta released her causing her to fall to the ground.  
"What the hell. You jerk." Bulma shouted.   
"No you know what. I'm not being a jerk, I'm doing my best to be kind." He spat back.  
"Yeah well you're about 14 years too late!" She responded coldly from her spot on the ground. "Take me home, take me home now."   
If Vegeta had a response the deep pain in her eyes kept him from saying it. He simply nodded and picked her up. It only took around five minutes for them to be back in the compound. As they landed Vegeta spoke.  
"I thought...I thought we were ok." He said quietly as he set Bulma on her feet.   
"Why? Because we had sex? That doesn't fix the fact that you're never home! It doesn't change the fact that you are so obsessed with being stronger than Goku that you forget your family!" Bulma shouted at him hurt evident in her cracking voice. "You're nor going to be better than him because at least he understands what it means to care about someone!"  
Vegeta took a step back and grit his teeth. Usually when people pointed out his failure to match Kakarot it made him angry, but coming from her it hurt.   
"Why?" He asked through his teeth.  
"What do you mean why?" Bulma responded still heated.   
"Why am I always second to him? Even in your eyes! Even now. After everything we've been through. It's been 14 years Bulma, and still you have so little faith in me!" Vegeta shouted this at her. They had never really fought like this before. "You know, I had everything pegged wrong from the beginning. I thought that my competition was Yamcha. I knew it was to easy an obstacle. The whole time, it's been Kakarot. I guess it's even more of a hit to my pride not only is that low class warrior stronger than me, but he has the affection of my wife and that's even more embarrassing." He spat the words out angrily. "I can handle being second to that idiot in martial arts. But if I am to remain second to him in your heart..." His voice trailed and his cold black eyes met hers head on. It was obvious he held back tears. "I have to leave." He said softly.   
"Then go!" Bulma said angrily, pegging it for a bluff. There was disappointment on his face however he nodded.   
"Yeah you're probably right." He said. In the blink of an eye he was right in front of her. There eyes met and a small amount of moisture left Vegetas.   
"Farewell, my queen." His voice cracked but his resolve remained. He placed his lips against hers for a split second. It was a bitterly cold and desperate kiss. It brought upon intense loneliness as soon as their lips met. But then it was gone, and so was he.  
"W-wait." Bulma stammered out stumbling in the direction he had been standing. She couldn't quite grasp that he was gone. It had happened so quickly. "It's ok, he will come home when he's hungry or dirty." She said shakily. "Yeah he will come crawling back begging me to make him food and give him a shower." She sounded no more confident than she had before. She let out a depressed sigh and headed inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3

Days melted in to weeks and soon months had passed. Bulma had accepted that he wasn't coming back. It kept her up at night, every night. When she did manage to sleep she would wake up blissfully unaware of the fact that he had left but it would creep in as she became more awake. He had left and it was her harsh words that had drove him to it. She had tried to justify it in many ways. However it all came down to embarrassment. She had failed to keep her attraction to her childhood friend in check. So much so that her husband had noticed. It made her curious to know who else noticed. Surely not Goku himself?   
"And what if he had? Would that be so bad? Vegeta isn't coming back after all." Bulmas eyes shot open. Everything was black yet there was and eerily familiar heat in the air. She had been here before, she was sure of it. This wasn't just deja vu. The voice she had heard before as well.    
"Not this again." She said softly all though she was not quite sure what this was. But discomfort and dread spread through her, it spread through her veins as if it were being fed through a needle.   
"So are you having fun yet?" The voice came from right next to her. Bulma turned sure she would be able to see the figure, or at least the outline of them, but there was nothing.   
"What do you want?" She asked softly.   
"To destroy everything that he holds dear." The voice said before everything began to slip away.

Bulma shot up in her bed and looked around frantically, she heard a shout and a thud from next to the bed. "Geeze mom you don't have to be so rough." Trunks said standing up from the ground. In the months Vegeta had been gone her son had quite obviously hit puberty. He had grown what seemed like half a foot a day until he had reached her height then he had stopped. His face had hardened and sharpened and he looked a bit more like Vegeta. Ever since his father had left he had been sleeping with her.  
"Damnit Trunks I swear we went through this yesterday! You're fourteen years old! Sleep in your own room!" Bulma shouted.  
"B-but mom, dad's not here someone needs to protect you!" Trunks exclaimed. He may have hit puberty but he was still the same loving boy he had always been.  
"We have the best security system in the world." Bulma responded.   
"But what if someone makes it past the security system?" Trunks shot back. Bulma rose from the bed and Trunks began to retreat towards the door slowly.   
"I'm sure we will be fine." Bulma responded irritably.  
"Ok fine. I just don't want you to feel alone." Trunks admitted stopping in his tracks and looking his mother in the eyes.  
"I'm fine." Bulma said putting her hands on his shoulders.   
"Is that because Goku comes over every day?" He asked accusingly. Bulma grit her teeth and her body tensed.   
"Go now Trunks." Bulma demanded. With this Trunks turned and left the room moving at a brisk pace.  
But he was right because as Trunks shoved his way out the door Goku appeared in the doorway. She couldn't say that she was disappointed to see him. No in fact she got odd butterflies when she saw his smile. And of course he had that same stupid smile on his face.   
"Hey Bulma, Chi-Chi sent me with some desserts. I keep telling her she's sent enough food, but she says you have a teenage sayijn so it's never enough." Goku said with a chuckle entering her bedroom. This naive man had no idea the thoughts that were racing through her head. They felt a little out of place as if She was thinking someone else's thoughts.   
"Hi. Thanks yeah Trunks has been eating the crap out of it. But she doesn't have to send over food you know it's not like my husband died he just left." Bulma said flatly.   
Goku took a step back and rubbed his head with a guilty smile. "Yeah we know. But we care about you, and plus it gives me an excuse to get away from the house, and Goten is always here anyway, plus Gohan lives in town so I get to go see Pan. She still likes Piccolo more though." Goku rambled ending on a rather pained statement.   
'Goku would rather be here than at home. Oh yea we would much rather him be here.' Bulma shook her head quickly and looked around. From the concerned look on Gokus face it was obvious the voice had only been in her head. Were those her thoughts. No she was sure it had something to do with her weird dream.  
"Sorry," Bulma said softly, "I haven't been sleeping well."   
"Do you want me to come over? We can always talk. Or maybe Chi-Chi I mean I always disappear so she has experience in this type of stuff." Goku said with a small chuckle.   
"There is a big difference though. She knows you're coming back. Vegeta isn't coming back." Bulma stated this in a clear unfaltering tone.  
"Oh don't say that. Of course he will." Goku said looking a little distressed. It was at that moment Bulma realized that maybe it was Goku who needed her company, not the other way around. He needed to cope. "I am sure I can find his power level and go ask him." Goku said anxiously.   
"I'm going to ignore the fact that you probably already know where he is," Bulma said with a small laugh, "and say this, if Vegeta wants to come home he will. I am not going to go beg him and neither should you. Vegeta left instead of working things out. If he wants to work things out then he needs to come to me. I'm not going to go searching for a man that doesn't want me."  
"But," Goku started.  
"No." Bulma said tonelessly. "Go home Goku. I want to be alone."

 

The son rose again. Another morning. How many mornings had it been? He wasn't sure. Nor did he care. What he did care about was the fact that he was fucking cold. Cold and too damn proud to go home. Proud, or stubborn? He wasn't entirely sure. Vegeta rose from the cold ground of the makshift tent he had been residing in the past couple months. His fire had of course gone out overnight and failed to warm him. Vegeta cursed and kicked the pile of ash. But he really couldn't be too angry, he had done this to himself.   
Vegeta walked out into the open forrest and sighed. At least he was at his training ground so he was able to keep himself too busy to think most nights. He didn't like thinking, sometimes he felt like his thoughts weren't his own so sometimes it was easier just to not. Vegeta moved his campsite every couple of days just to keep it interesting.   
Today he decided to hike up to the hotspring. Perhaps the heat from the water would warm him. He would gather food on the way. It had been a sobering experience. Never in his life had he needed to put forth this much effort to feed himself. Sure he could just go to the store and bring food back, but he was living outside and he had far too much stamina for it to be inconvenient. Plus if he left this place he knew he would end up back home. There was too much that drew him there. Vegeta shook his head violently to stave off the sadness. He was trying to avoid thinking for this reason. Vegeta grit his teeth and tried to focus intently on what he was doing allowing the rest of the world to fall away, in an almost meditative way.

 

"He's not here." Bulma stood on the  
balcony in a pair of black sweats and a black tank top. Her hair wasn't styled, instead it was stuck to her head with a white headband. Her skin was pale and her eyes were red and swollen. In short Bulma did not look well. She was also providing them with information they were well aware of.  
"Yes we know." Beerus responded in a scathing tone.  
"Then why the hell are you here?" Bulma inquired. The very fact that they were here added insult to injury.   
"I'm not usually this nosy." Whis stated.  
"That's a lie." Bulma shot back receiving a snicker from the cat like God of Destruction that stood in front of her.  
"But I think it's in your best interest to go find your husband." Whis continued unfaltered.  
Bulma frowned. "What the hell is with people today." She grumbled. "First Goku now you guys."  
"It just seems like the most prudent choice at this time. As you probably know already your husband is one of the strongest living mortals in existence." Whis stated.  
Bulma laughed softly she knew her husband was strong he made sure everyone knew it with that cocky ass smile he always had on.   
"This being said, all mortals have emotions of some sort. They give off vibes or auras based on how someone is feeling and their general attitude. It should go without saying that the stronger a persons spiritual connection the stronger their aura. The power that Vegeta can harness is enough for him to be able to throw off a massive aura without himself noticing. Auras play strongly on emotions and as you can imagine Vegeta is going through a parade of conflicting emotions and it only gets worse the longer that he allows his own energy to waterfall out of him. Now these auras have a very similar effect on things as massive energy balls. Pulling everything into them. At this point there are two possibilities."  
"A black hole, or a massive explosion. But the amount of energy that takes, there is no way Vegetas aura is that strong." Bulma scoffed.   
"Allow me to reiterate, your husband is one of the strongest mortals in existence." Whis said blandly. "It's as if you Aren't listening to me. So please listen up this is the part that matters to you! It is very possible that he may cause one of these things to happen. This would cause an irreparable tear in time and space. It's either that, or he ends up exhausting his life energy and dies, there's no coming back from that death and your husband is most certainly going to hell."   
"Well, looks like you guys better figure it out huh." Bulma said tartly before walking back into her house. Whis had just dropped a lot on her and she hadn't quite processed it all. She understood that it was serious, but she didn't even want to consider the thought of Vegeta dying.

 

Whis descended upon a very weary looking Vegeta who seemed to be passed out in a hot spring.   
"That beard is very fitting I feel." Whis said with a snicker.  
"Thanks I grew it myself." Vegeta said sarcastically as he opened his eyes. "What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked pryingly.  
"You could say I'm here for damage control." Whis responded.   
"Oh Yes and what damage are you controlling?"   
"The damage you caused by leaving your wife."  
"I have little concern for that."  
"So after all that determination to become a better husband, you come home and then abandon your wife? If that isn't the exact opposite of productive." Whis said proddingly to the worn looking Vegeta. He knew the statement wasn't true. However he could see how bad the other wanted it to be true.  
"She said it was too late and told me to leave. No I did not abandon my wife. I gave the woman freedom she so desperately thinks she needs." Vegeta responded in a melancholy tone. "I know what is going to happen next Whis, I am no fool. My absence won't be missed for long." His voice cracked at the end of the sentence causing his composure to falter. "Even now he's by her side, it truly is inevitable." His tone softened and he looked at his teacher. "I have learned a lot since I have come to Earth. But one thing stands above all, Bulma will never truly have eyes for anyone but Kakarot. Even when I first arrived it was clear. I don't know why she ever accepted me if it wasn't me she wanted."   
"And what if you are wrong? What if you are just blinded by your emotions and overreacting like an angry child?" Whis asked in a cold tone. Whis clearly thought Vegeta was wrong, however he was able to observe the situation unbiased. Or perhaps not. He did favor Vegeta when it came to his current pupils. But surely Whis would notice if Bulmas affections lie elsewhere.   
Vegeta scoffed taking the insult from the other with accepting grace. "Then when I see her again I grovel and beg for her forgiveness because her love is the only solace I have found in this unforgiving existence." He rose from his seat in the hot spring and looked over to his companion.   
"I appreciate you coming here, and I appreciate your concern. However, if I do return it will be in my own time. Whenever that may be. That being said, you are more than welcome to be here but I do not wish to hear what is going on with that lot." Vegeta stepped out of the water and wrapped a towel around his naked waist.  
"Oh you have so little concern for those you left behind." Whis lamented.  
"They have very little concern for me. If they really wanted me back they would have sent a messenger by now." He declared as he headed towards the tent he had set up.   
"Perhaps I am the messenger." Whis responded blandly.  
"No. You are no errand boy. Lord Beerus is absent which means you come here of your own accord." Vegeta responded quickly.  
Whis sighed. Vegeta was correct. Nobody had sent him too see if the sayijin prince was returning. He had done it for his own devices. Something was awry he could feel it in the very energy of the universe. He didn't know what but the feeling amplified as soon as Vegeta made his way up to the hot spring alone and didn't go home.  
"Do what you want. But remember time doesn't really make the heart grow fonder." Whis said the softly before waving his staff and departing.


	7. Chapter 7

"Go home Trunks." Vegeta said sternly to the blue haired kid in front of him.  
"Not unless you come with!" Trunks argued every bit as stubborn as his father.  
"No." Vegeta responded.   
"Then, no." Trunks shot back mockingly.  
"Don't you dare talk to me that way." Vegeta shouted. "I don't care how tall you are or how many wet dreams you've had over the past months. I am still your father and if you don't watch your mouth you're gonna wish you had."   
Trunks had been coming at least once a week since Whis had visited to ask him to come home. Every time it was the same argument and every time Trunks left and he spent the rest of the day angry. Today was no different, Trunks huffed and turned his back on his father.  
"One day I'm going to stop coming, and you're gonna regret driving me away." Trunks responded before taking to the air.  
Vegeta brushed off his response and sat down to meditate. He had done a lot of physical training in his life so to progress he needed to focus on his mental.  
Time passed but Vegeta couldn't shake the feeling that someone else was around. It was confirmed when he heard a a twig snap and someone curse.  
"I thought I told you to go home." Vegeta bellowed.  
"Well, no but if you really want me to." It wasn't Trunks.  Vegeta stood and turned to meet the unknown addition.  
"Oh it's you. How did you end up in my universe of all places?" Vegeta questioned the short sayijn in front of him.  
"Well I was doing something for Lord Champa and decided to take a detour." Cabba responded. "You seem tense, wanna fight?"   
Vegeta smiled. It had been some time since he had sparred with anyone, and he could certainly use it. Vegeta nodded and they fell back into position. The seasoned warrior against his young prodigy, if only his son had approached him this way instead perhaps they would have gotten somewhere. After a moment they both pushed off of the ground barreling towards eachother. They met with the intensity of a hurricane, both still in their base forms. Almost as soon as they met they were apart again. Sayijn powers clashing was always explosive. They dove back towards eachother in a barrage of punches, both had yet to use any of their ki. Cabba landed a hit directly in Vegetas gut this caused a moment of confidence that gave Vegeta the opening to slam him to the ground. Vegeta met him as he rose from his crater that was now implanted in the eath.   
"M-maybe we should take this elsewhere?" Cabba suggested with a strained breath. Vegeta laughed and nodded before taking off. They met back up over an ocean that rested on the other side of the nearby mountain range.   
"I think this should be pretty ok." Vegeta said with a grin.  
"Don't overestimate yourself old man."  Cabba said with a chuckle before letting out an ear splitting scream. Lightning began to gather around him as his scream became louder and more intense, Cabba was then enveloped by a blinding light. Vegeta examined the other as the light faded. Glowing blonde hair that stood on end spiked with lightning and covered with a very recognizable yellow aura.  
"I suppose I shall match your bet." Vegeta responded before letting out a yell of his own.

 

"You sad?" Goku asked walking in to the gravity chamber.   
"No."  Bulma said wiping her eyes and standing from where she had been sitting in the center of the room.  
"Lies. Look how red your eyes are." Goku teased poking her equally red cheek.  
"You're right, I had just hoped that after 5 months he would be home. I just miss him." She said sadly.   
"He will come home. I mean he was gone for like a year after you got pregnant with Trunks right?" Goku asked.  
"T-that doesn't help Goku." Bulma shouted. "He's not coming back." This caused an unstoppable torrent of tears and sobbing. The first few months she had still been in denial regardless of the fact that she kept telling people he was not coming back. It had begun to actually hit her about a month ago. When Whis had shown up and alerted her of Vegeta's mortality. So now she was sure the stubborn man would die before he came home.   
"Oh Bulma. You're always such a baby." Goku said softly before wrapping his arms around his friend.  
This caught Bulma off guard. Goku had never really been one for physical affection and Bulma had never really been on the receiving end of it.  How instantly hot and weak her body got surprised her as well. 'These can't be my feelings!' Bulma argued with herself. How had she become like this. She looked up at her friend with tears still in her eyes and he looked down at her. The electricity that ran between them was intense, but it felt manufactured. Seconds passed like minutes as their faces slowly drew closer to one another. When their lips touched it was wrong. Bulma could name all the things that were wrong. His lips were too soft and his hands on her body were too large, it was a strain to look up to him, but still her body melted in his hands.   
Bulma tried to push him away or break the kiss, but it was to no avail. As the seconds past she felt further and further detached from her body, from the situation. As if she had moved to the backseat of the car and someone else was now driving, only the car was her body. And, much like a kid in the backseat on a long roadtrip, she seemed to lose all awareness of the situation.

 

\ Oh dear Queen we commend your bravery,  
Through your might we are freed from slavery,  
Fighting demons and gods to set us free,  
A flourishing reign we are beginning to see,  
The King is stubborn anxious and loud,  
Yet with you as a bride he's never been more proud,   
Your wisdom is bounds beyond our own,  
peace and prosperity with you on the throne,  
Follow the maternal blood to the past,  
Now reassure that the peace shall last./

"So, your Throne is passed down maternally and you have a female leading you? This is probably the main difference between our people. Mine fought for glory and destruction. Yours fight for peace and protection." Vegeta looked over to the smaller sayijn who was sitting on the other side of the fire eating what was probably his 19th s'more.   
"Yeah. I figured that was it." Cabba responded as he downed his s'more. He looked around for something to wipe the chocolate on before wiping it on his shirt and laying back on to the ground. "Just a little bit of our history. Seeing how minor changes caused major changes. Different worlds, different people, even different constellations. I've been to the earth in our universe, even that is so different."   
"Yeah." Vegeta said with a nod. He too was entranced by the mysteries of the other universes.  
"So you and your wife separated so you decided to live on the ground in the forest? Is that about right?" Vegeta nodded in response. "Well then, do you want to come live on planet Sadala?" Cabba asked.  
"A great idea." Vegeta responded with a chuckle. "But no."   
"Why not?" Cabba questioned. He had a lot of respect for the man in front of him. However he could not fathom why this Prince would allow his conditions to be as such.   
"My people."  Vegeta said softly. "It may just be Kakarot and a handful of our halfbreed offspring, but my people are here."   
"Really because I don't see them?" Cabba said defensively.  
"That's because Kakarot is hiding in a bush." Vegeta said irritably.   
"No I'm not!" A voice rang out from the treeline.   
"You however should go back to your planet while I deal with this idiot." Vegeta said to the small Sayjin. Cabba nodded and took off into the air. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dad's home!"

Bulma woke alone in her bed. She couldn't recall how she got here, or really anything after her and Goku had kissed, but she was sure that it hadn't been good. Upon further inspection she realized that she wasn't wearing anything and she was covered in bruises. From her neck to her ankles. Some were quite obviously from someone grabbing her very roughly she could see the individual finger bruises on places like her hips and her ribs. She ran her fingers along one on her breast. Teeth marks? What had happened the night before? Goku was the last person she had seen. He wouldn't have left her somewhere unsafe. Had this happened while she was sleeping? Why hadn't she woken up? Where the fuck was Goku? 

Bulma decided it was best to take shower, sooth her sore muscles. As Bulma showered she noticed more bruises, some of the bad ones getting worse. As well as some of the lighter ones darkening. Even her legs were covered.   
Bulma washed her body thoroughly. While doing so she felt a familler but out of place texture on her thigh. She shook her head deciding to forget about it as soon as it was gone.   
After her shower Bulma dressed in a blue Capsule Corp tee shirt and matching pajama shorts. It was getting dark and she Still felt extremely drained. As Bulma walked out of her bedroom Trunks threw her door open.  
"Dad's home!" He shouted.  
"If I have to tell you one more time...Trunks go the fuck away!"  
\--------

"What are you doing here?" Vegeta asked as he watched his student depart.   
"Well...I think you should come home." Goku said emerging from the bushes looking forlorn.   
"Why should I?" Vegeta asked with a scoff. He really hoped Kakarot didn't have a good reason because he was growing weary of his current situation.   
"Everything is...weird. Bulma is acting....well not like Bulma." Goku said softly. He had a very worried look on his face. This caused Vegetas muscles to tighten.   
"Explain." Vegeta demanded. God now he was worried.  
"I dunno it's like sometimes I talk to her and it's like someone else is responding not her. Some of the things she has said, and some of the things she's been doing, aren't like her at all." Goku said crossing his arms.  
"Is she a danger to anyone?"   
"Just herself." Goku said softly, there was something hidden under his tone, something guilty. But Vegeta didn't really care to investigate.   
"Ok." Vegeta submitted. Though he was stubborn Bulmas safety came before anything else.  
"Vegeta?" Goku said as if to ask him something.  
"Are you having sex with my wife?" Vegeta asked looking anywhere but at the other.   
"W-what?" Goku asked stunned.  
"Answer the question Kakarot."   
"I-it only happened once." Goku responded looking ashamed.  
\----------

"Why?" Vegeta asked pained. It was visible on his face even though most of it was covered with hair and dirt.  
"What do you mean?" Bulma responded confused. He had been the one to leave how did he have a right to be questioning her.  
"Did you really have to sleep with him. I get it I'm an ass, but I didn't expect you to actually go running to him."  
"Wait what?" Bulma asked a mixture of shocked, upset, offended and scared.  
Shocked because her fears had just been confirmed, she had sex with Goku and that was why she had felt that way when she woke. Upset because she knew herself well enough to know that, while she did find Goku attractive, the idea of having sex with Goku had lost it's appeal at some point. She wasn't sure if it was due to this knowledge or if it was doe some other reason. She couldn't tell if it had been hours or years since the idea of sex with him stopped being desirable. She was offended because she had trusted Goku more than anyone else and he had betrayed that trust. And scared, because she didn't remember.   
Bulma was beginning to feel as though she was losing her grip on reality. What was real? Those dreams? That black haired woman? Vegeta? Here in front of her after months of absence. She felt a deep relief inside herself, however there was also an almost uncontrollable rage inside her.   
"I'm sorry. You're right it sure seems like that happened, however, I don't remember it. I remember kissing him. And I remember not wanting to. I remember disliking it but not being able to make my body respond. So thats how I'm going to choose to beleive that ended." Bulma said this softly but securely.   
"That's a pathetic lie." Vegeta said angrily. Did she think he was stupid.   
"I'm not lying!" Bulma protested. "This isn't fair! You leave for 6 months and come back to treat me like this!"  
"The only difference is I didn't have sex with someone else. And definitely not someone else's spouse!" Vegeta proclaimed. "But don't worry! As long as we make sure not to tell Kakarots it won't ruin their marriage like you ruined ours!"   
"No." Bulma said softly as she had a moment of clarity. "It was insecurity that ruined ours." It felt like, for a split second, all of the draining and painful emotions were gone. She was...herself. Her critical thinking was functioning at a high capacity. More so than it had in 6 months.  
Vegeta went to respond then he too looked different. His eyes less clouded by anger and resentment. Why was he fighting with her? Kakarot had told him Bulma was in danger. And his story had been similar, a lack of control for the strong emotions. Much like Vegeta had felt moments before. But he could tell it was going to be brief. It seemed as though everything was getting tense again and he was getting angry.   
"Hey!" He shouted before grabbing her shirt and pulling her close. "Our marriage isn't ruined." Vegeta wrapped his arms around his wifes shoulders.   
Bulma melted into it. This was right. Those arms were the ones that made her feel safe. She knew those arms.   
"NO!" Bulma felt a piercing pain in her head, her knees buckled and she slid to the floor with Vegetas aid. Vegeta had heard the voice too but couldn't tell where it had come from.   
"Dammit." Vegeta muttered as he looked at her. He couldn't protect her. It was the same thing glaring him in the face again.  
"No." Bulma said in a pained voice. "She's...in my head."   
"Not anymore." The sure voice echoed through the room as balls of light, that seemed to float randomly out of surfaces, began to come together in front of them. A glowing body seemed to form and lightning crackled throughout the room.   
"This is...a...a super Sayijn two." Vegeta whispered astonished.


	9. Chapter 9

The lightning localized and the blinding yellow light seemed to fade. Before them floated a woman, she was extremely thin and had a very elegant frame. She looked delicate, but the power that was emanating from her assured that she was not. Her hair was short, blonde, and violently spiky, and her eyes bright blue, they were wide and filled with discontent. Her nose was sharp and small, it looked almost fragile, her face itself was rather soft though. She didn’t have a very bold chin, and her cheekbones weren’t prominent. There were tiny scars scattered around her eyes, and similar ones around the base of her neck. Lightning crackled around her in an almost sporadic fashion. She was a Saiyjin, and she was a Super Saiyjin 2. Where had this stranger gained such immense power?   
Vegeta could feel his wife quivering behind him. She was not very sensitive to others’ energy, but this newcomer was so strong it was affecting her this way. Vegeta looked back at her and saw the discomfort in her face. Undoubtedly this being had drained a lot of her energy when exiting Bulma. This being had taken up host in his wife and used their energy to revive themselves, that much was obvious. He could feel himself shaking from the amount of energy she had taken from him. That must have been why Kakarot had been unable to transform in their earlier altercation.   
“Who the hell are you?” Vegeta demanded of the stranger.   
Rage filled her as she stared at the mortals at her feet, they had the audacity to not know who she was. She was a legend a Queen. These people in front of her were a pathetic excuse for a Royal family. The most regal of them all was the unrelenting 14 year old son. She grit her teeth at the question. Pathetic, that’s what they were. They would be easy to deal with. She had already taken most of their energy. Vegeta would be tapped out for a minute and the wife held no threat regardless.  
“You have no idea who I am? Why my King! I am your humble servant. The one sealed by the Royal family to ensure the continuation of the Saiyjin race!” She responded looking offended. “I am Cress.”  
“Sorry?” Vegeta said confused, had his ancestors sealed up a concubine for when they got lonely? “What do you mean ensure the continuation of our race?”  
“Cress is a Saiyjin Queen who’s soul was granted immortality. Her body however was not saved. Her immortality is not a gift by any means. She is more of a slave.” Whis spoke out from behind Vegeta, causing everyone to tense. He had not been there seconds before and none of them noticed his arrival. But he continued. “Her situation resembles that of Majin Buu. She was sealed away for a reason and only immense energy could bring her back, however her resting place and the item sealing her were quite literally destroyed. This brought back her immortal soul, but not her body. Naturally her unconscious state of being drifts towards the strongest source of power she can find, and so 43 years later she has regained her consciousness.” Whis said this emphasizing the amount of time that it had taken for her to revive. Pointing out that it obviously took a lot of energy, which meant she had a lot of power. “She is an immense threat, she gains power off of others emotions and is very capable of rendering others paralyzed with said abilities. And she’s on a mission.” Whis turned and looked directly at the Prince. “Vegeta, your father died and now you are the King of Saiyjins, you are no longer a Prince. She is the avenger of the Saiyjin race that your bloodline allowed to be destroyed. She has been revived to make you pay for your crimes against the Saiyjins. But on the bright side if she does kill you then she can use your soul to revive the Saiyjin race and they can take over the planet.”  
“You two always pick the most convenient time to show up and stick your noses in places they don’t belong!” Vegeta said irritably.  
“Oh my goodness a God and an Angel. You have some pretty powerful friends.” Cress responded curiously.  
“I wouldn’t call them friends.” Vegeta said harshly.   
“Oh I’m wounded! I thought we were all good friends!” Whis responded playfully. “But I suppose you are correct, we simply have no time for such frivolous attachments.”  
Perhaps that was true, or maybe they simply had too much time. Vegeta couldn’t fathom how it felt to watch everyone you cared for grow old and die while you were frozen in time.   
“So tell me, how is it that you have been influencing the actions of others?” Whis asked Cress directly.   
She looked surprised at the question, but responded regardless. “Feelings are easy to manipulate, and very easy to intensify. It helps if the feelings are already there.” She said with a rather chilling smile. 

“Ok enough of that guys! We are in real serious danger! Are you going to help?” Bulma asked the Angel who stood close to her.  
“Oh no, we just came to watch.” Whis responded motioning to Beerus at his side. “But it is curious; she seemed to enjoy the pain she was inflicting upon them. A masochistic Queen, perhaps they sealed her to save themselves.”  
“Why do you always do this?” Bulma said irritably to Whis, who only gave her a very smug smile.  
“You really should have listened to the angels warning the first time he was gracious enough to give you a heads up.” Cress said drawing their attention back to her. “I now have all of the energy that remained within you, and you have no way to fight back.”  
“Vegeta’s gonna kick your ass!” Bulma shouted causing Vegeta to tense up.  
“Are you crazy? What are you doing aggravating her?” Vegetas discomfort was evident.  
“Well I mean you can go Super Saiyjin Blue that’s a lot stronger than Super Saiyjin 2.” Bulma responded.  
“Maybe but she took ALL of my energy when she revived! Were you not listening?” Vegeta shot back before shifting into the most secure stance he could hold his body in. He would have to figure it out.   
“Can’t we call Goku?” Bulma asked hopelessly.  
“Kakarot is…incapacitated at the moment.” Vegeta said smugly.  
“W-why?” Bulma asked astonished.  
“He had sex with my wife!” Vegeta spat back.  
“Shut up! Mortals always worry about the stupidest things.” Cress said snidely.   
“How about you shut your mouth instead!” Vegeta shouted back. He was fed up with her baiting. She had been fucking with them for months and he had his fill. The woman laughed and glared at him.   
“I’m going to crush you.” Cress declared before flying towards Vegeta. She was strong and she was fast, but she was also extremely sloppy. Vegeta easily dodged her and buried his fist in her ribs sending her flying across the room. “B-bastard!” She shouted at him. “You caught me off guard!” She flew back towards him, but this time it was more precise. Her fist connected with Vegeta’s guard, he took this opening to nail her in the gut.  
“Bulma get the fuck out of here!” Vegeta said to his wife who was curled on the floor. She was a distraction. He took off in a full on assault against Cress. She parried his blow and grabbed him by the neck.   
“I see what the problem is. You’re not going all out, this won’t be fun if you don’t drain away your life fighting me.” She smiled and threw a ki blast towards Bulma. Vegeta attempted to struggle but was lacking the oxygen to do so.   
The room was tense with anticipation and fear. Vegeta closed his eyes accepting that he, in his current state, was a failure.   
“Didn’t dad say for you to leave.” Trunks was now in front of his mother, the ki blast that had been headed for her had collided with the wall behind them instead. This managed to distract Cress long enough for Vegeta to bury his foot in her stomach and send them in different directions. Cress shot through the wall and Vegeta landed on his feet near Trunks.   
“You should leave as well, I don’t think I can win in my current state son so you should get your mother and your sister as far away as possible.” Vegeta ordered.  
“N-no! I will stand here and fight; it is my duty as a member of the royal family to protect what is left of our people.” Trunks said surely.   
“No it’s not safe.” Bulma protested.  
“Do whatever you please.” Vegeta told his son before he turned to his wife. “Get the hell out of here.”  
“No if Trunks is staying then I am too!” She protested.   
“NO.” Vegeta declared turning to face her. “You are going to leave because…because I said so.” It was obvious in his gaze that there was more, but now was neither the time or the place for this, so she agreed with his request.  
Bulma made a quick exit, unhindered and Vegeta took up position next to his son. Cress came floating back through the hole her body had made in the wall.  
“Bastards! Both of you!” She shouted at them angrily. “You’re both gonna die today!” As she said this a massive amount of ki began to form around her.   
“She shouldn’t be that difficult, she has a lot of power but no skill. But that doesn’t mean she’s not dangerous.” Vegeta told his son as they readied themselves for her assault.  
“I know.” Trunks responded shortly. He had been watching them fight, she was strong but nobody had trained her, and she obviously had not spent a lot of time training herself. But as every agonizing second passed her power seemed to grow.   
Cress shouted and sent a barrage of Ki blasts from the aura now surrounding her. She hit Vegeta head on but the boy managed to dodge. Cress growled and dove towards the boy, only to be cut off by the dark haired prince.   
“I’m sorry but your fight is with me.” He declared before taking a swing at her.  
Vegeta’s fist collided with her cheek, the force from the blow sent her across the room. After gathering herself and letting out a shout of rage she flew back towards him. She would kill him and then kill his son. Her original plan had been to torture the son in front of the father, looked like it had to be the other way around. She was very lucky that the other was in a weakened state. She had been watching and she would be no match for the power of gods that this man and the other full bred saiyjin had achieved.   
Cress shouted and dove back towards the dark haired saiyjin, he should be nothing to her, he was in his base form and had very little stamina left. She had caused him and the other to fight to ensure that he wasn’t a challenge. Was he really so powerful that his base form could outweigh her super saiyjin 2? Was he one of her descent she wondered? She made contact with his ribs causing him to cough up some blood. He was obviously still worn down from his earlier fight with Goku. A small barrage of ki blasts nailed her in the back and sent her flying.   
Cress shouted out in pain and rage. It was the son. God she just wanted to kill them both. Cress growled and collected herself. Oh she would make them pay, in one way or another someone would pay for this. She dove towards the young one and fired her own barrage of Ki blasts, only to once again get countered by Vegeta. This time she managed to hold a guard and took a little less of a hit, but she still was sent barreling across the room.   
“Hey I thought I told you to lay the fuck off the kid!” Vegeta shouted at her from across the room. It was obvious that she didn’t understand how truly durable their bodies were. “You were a saiyjin queen? And this is what you have to show for it? I’m disappointed in our history, I hope your lineage didn’t make it through!”   
Now Vegeta was baiting her, which was good, if dad just kept her distracted he could take her out. Vegeta kept watching him, it was obvious he had to be the key in this fight. Much like every other time he had watched his father battle, he was the tank. Vegeta was the one doing a full out assault, wearing the enemy down to a breaking point. Once the enemy was too blinded by rage to be a threat, when their moves became slow, that was when the finishing blow had to be delivered. Then it happened, she went through a wall. Almost simultaneously the male saiyjins began to charge their ki. Vegeta using what little power he had left concentrated it in his hands.  
“Well, that was rather uneventful.” Whis said to his companion.  
“Yes, could have been better.” Beerus said before they both left.   
Cress came back through the wall, her vision stained red with rage. “Bastards.” She yelled unaware of the oncoming attack and her inevitable failure.   
“Galick Gun!” The two saiyjins shouted in unison while firing off equally powerful ki blasts directly at their enemy.   
When faced with their attack she had to wonder how. How had they beaten her so easily? Was she really that weak? They had barely fought! But within seconds all of her thoughts were gone and so was she.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -_- I'm sorry guys, they did fight. But I'm not very good at fight scenes. I hope this chapter is ok!


	10. The end!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah sorry for the delay, i am kinda a failure. But, this is honestly the first story i have finished in my life. I hope you all liked it! thank you for the support and enjoy ;)

Vegeta looked at his son proudly. They were victorious together the two of them had protected their family. Or so it appeared. Moments after the enemy disappeared Bulma’s scream pierced the air. Trunks shot Vegeta a panicked look and they both made quick work of heading towards her.   
Bulma had been right outside the room, waiting for her boys to finish the enemy. She knew they could do it, she hoped they could do it. Part of her was afraid, and part of her wondered why she dared question their strength. She heard a loud crash akin to walls crumbling and groaned. They were likely destroying the whole house and she would have to hire someone to fix it. Lately it had been difficult to find a contractor willing to do so. They just broke the walls so often. She heard them shout, obviously deleivering their finishing blow, and the air became thinner. Was Cress eliminated? All at once Bulma’s body began to ache and the bruises on her skin began to burn. Bulma felt as if someone were driving a nail into her brain, she let out a piercing scream and collapsed on to the ground.  
When Vegeta saw Bulma his confusion grew. She was slumped on the ground holding her head, her skin was glowing red and a vicious seemingly demonic power seemed to radiate from her. Vegeta ran to her, though she was not far, and lifted her from the ground.  
“Bulma!” He shouted as he cradled her in his arms. Why was his wife in pain and why was this power coming from her? How far had beerus and Whis gotten? Could they help? Could Shenron help?   
Her skin was hot, and it felt as though it was burning him, but Vegeta was not concerned with that. Bulma let out another, more broken scream causing Vegeta to tense even more.   
“Trunks, go find that device your mother uses to call Whis, and see if he will return to help.” Vegeta shouted to his son who stood at his side.  
Trunks nodded and fled to retrieve it from her bedroom.  
As each second passed Bulma’s condition got worse and her screams more agonizing. Trunks returned without the item but declared that Whis was returning and had said to meet them on the lawn. Vegeta carried his wife outside stroking her hair and her skin and any part of her he could touch trying to calm the violent storm inside of her.   
Whis arrived with a loud crash leaving a crater in the lawn, but at this point Vegeta only had concern for his wife’s pain.   
“Whis, get your ass over here and help her.” Vegeta shouted, but it was clear by the cracking in his voice that he was panicked.   
Whis was quick to arrive at his side and took Bulma from his arms, Whis examined the markings on her body and frowned.   
“This turn of events points towards demonic possession, or a life lock between a human and a demon.” Whis said softly running his hand over her face. As he did this the red marks seemed to disappear and the screams stopped.  
“Demonic possession?” Trunks asked softly.  
“Yes, perhaps things are not how they truly appear.” Whis said quizzicaly as he handed the unconscious Bulma back to a shaking Vegeta. “I’m beginning to believe that you were dealing with an impersonator and not the real thing.”  
“So, what does this mean for Bulma?” Vegeta asked tensely holding her body close to him.  
“Well you killed the Demon, and I eliminated the life link, so only Bulma will be able to tell you the truth at this point.” Whis said softly. “But she should be herself in a day or so, you are going to want to treat those burns however.”  
Vegeta nodded and looked down at the woman in his hands. How had he allowed himself to be so negligent as this. He had allowed his wife to be possessed, he had allowed her to be hurt, he truly was a failure as a husband. He couldn’t protect her. Vegeta’s body continued to shake.  
“I am going to do some more research and see if I can discover what happened.” Whis said softly. “You focus on helping her heal, I would suggest letting her body do it naturally, no senzu beans, and no regeneration chambers. Just treat her wounds and let her rest. That is the surest way for her mind to heal from this attack.”  
With those words Whis departed again leaving vegeta and trunks there with the unconscious Bulma.

Goku stood at his front door, hands shaking. How was he going to tell his wife what he had done? How could he tell her that he had been unfaithful? Chi-Chi had always been there for him, from the first day they met she had been nothing but loyal, and caring. Even when they met as children she had looked out for him. As adults she had given him a family, a home, a life that he wanted to live. How on earth had he been willing to do this? Why? And why the fuck couldn’t he remember it. He remembered laying his lips against Bulma’s, but beyond that his memory was blank, almost as if there were no memories.   
Goku opened his front door and headed inside. Immediately he was greeted with the scent of food, and the usual chatter between Goten and Chi-Chi. Goten noticed him first, but Chi-Chi noticed that something was wrong.  
“Dad!” Goten exclaimed happily. Just as Trunks had, over the past months Goten had come into his own, he no longer looked like a child and now was beginning to look more like a young adult version of Goku himself.  
“Hi.” Goku said forcing a smile.  
“Goten! Go finish your homework, I am not going to tell you again.” Chi-Chi exclaimed shooing him out of the kitchen to his bedroom. Goten groaned but submitted to his mother leaving the two of them alone.  
“Welcome home.” Chi-Chi said with a smile of her own. “Come eat dinner and tell me what’s wrong.”  
Her words cut Goku deeply. She knew him too well, she knew him better than anyone and she took such good care of him, why had he done this? He was afraid to tell her, afraid of the hurt he would cause.   
“Can we talk now?” Goku asked softly.  
“Oh. Of course.” Chi-Chi said, her face reviled fear and insecurity as if she knew what he was going to tell her.  
“Let’s go to the room so Goten can’t hear.” Goku said softly.   
Chi-Chi nodded and they headed down the hallway. However they did not make it to the room. Instead Goku let out a loud shout and collapsed breathless on to the floor. He felt a sharp pain in his head and everything began to grow fuzzy.

“I-I can’t do this.” Bulma exclaimed pulling away. Goku met her gaze and it was distraught and filled with turmoil.  
“Oh, okay.” Goku responded softly.   
“I’m sorry.” She said looking away.  
“No, it’s fine…it would be a mistake anyway. I don’t know why I even entertained the idea, Vegeta would kill me.” Goku said with a chuckle.  
“Yeah if Chi-Chi didn’t get to you first.” Bulma said softly. But there was more pain than she was revealing.   
“Hey but we can still talk right? Without it being awkward…we are friends still yeah?” Goku asked prodding attempting to get her to speak more.   
“I…I don’t think he’s coming back.” Bulma said tearfully.  
“Want me to go get him?” Goku asked softly.  
“Would it be bad of me to say yes?”   
“Probably.” Goku shrugged.  
Bulma laughed.   
“Tomorrow, I don’t want him seeing me like this.” Bulma said with a sigh.  
Goku nodded and took a seat on the ground.   
“So what have you been working on lately?” Goku asked.  
“Well as always I have been trying to find a more efficient way for Vegeta to train, I’ve been trying to figure out if I can make a bridge through the universes. I am trying to open a doorway that will allow us to go to universe six. I hear that their earth has been restored, so if I do it right I should be able to move over to this exact same spot on their earth. That would make it so you guys can go train with universe six’s saiyijns.” Bulma said excitedly.  
“Any luck?”  
“Kind of, I have been able to create doorways but none of them have been to where I want them to be.” Bulma said crossing her arms. “In fact I think I went to hell.” She laughed softly.  
“That doesn’t sound very safe, what if you like released demons into the world or something?” Goku asked.  
“Well, then Vegeta will have something to train against.” Bulma said with a shrug.  
“Do you ever think you are too smart for your own good?” Goku asked.  
“All the time.” She responded. If it weren’t for her a lot of bad things would not have happened, but to be fair she had contributed to a lot of good as well. Now she was just doing whatever she felt compelled to do. She had Vegeta to protect her, at least when he was around. “I think I’m gonna head to bed though, kinda drained.”  
“Okay.” Goku said as she left him alone in her lab. 

Goku gasped and things became clear again. Chi-Chi was at his side holding his shoulder.  
“Goku? Are you okay?” Her voice was filled with concern.   
“Yeah. I am, just a little lightheaded.” Goku said with a smile before standing up. He then took her hand and led her into their bedroom.  
Goku sat down on their bed and pulled Chi-Chi so that she was straddling him. Her face grew red. Usually Goku was not this brazen, usually physical contact had to be initiated by Chi-Chi.   
“I have a confession.” He said softly. “I…I kissed Bulma.”  
“What?” Chi-Chi’s voice was filled with surprise and a hint of pain. “Was it just a kiss?”   
“Yes.” Goku responed. “I don’t remember everything, but I am sure now that we didn’t do anything but kiss.”  
“Is it going to happen again?”   
“Hell no!” Goku exclaimed. “It was wrong, it felt wrong. It wasn’t you.”  
His words seemed to calm the fire building in his wife, she wrapped her arms around him and he pulled her closer. Goku laid his lips against her very softly. There was a spark, hell there was more than a spark, there was a full on electrical current that ran through him when they touched. How could he think for even a second that Bulma could make him feel this way?   
Goku shifted their bodies and softly laid her on the bed. He then began to show her exactly how much he loved her, with every kiss and every caress. Chi-Chi responded with a generous moan and matched his rough kisses with a passion all her own. A passion Goku had known for years, a passion he was not willing to lose for anything in the world.

 

One, two, three weeks gone and still Bulma had not awaken. Vegeta had not left her side, he had not eaten or slept. How could he when his wife lay unconscious in front of him? A nurse had been called the second day to attach her to fluids ensuring that she did not dehydrate or die from lack of nutrition. Beyond that he was at a loss for what to do, he did not know if he should call Whis or wait. Whis had told him to wait and be patient, but he wasn’t sure how much longer he could endure. Vegeta looked down at his wife, she looked so fragile. While she had always been fragile compared to him, she had never looked it. Bulma had always been stubborn and filled with plenty of energy and courage. She had stood before many much more powerful than her with confidence; she had always spoken her mind even when afraid.  
Seeing her in this state filled Vegeta with a fear he had never experienced before. Since the first day that she shoved her way into his life, he was lost. His stubborn ass had tried to fight it. When she had gotten pregnant he had tried to fight it, he had left partially in fear he hadn’t been ready to be a father he had just been getting to know himself. When he met his son he had seen her in him, the Bulma in the future had been sure to make his son see the good in him even when he did not see it his self. When they had been in danger, and his own willfulness had allowed Cell to become stronger he had begun to see the truth. But it was the tears in her eyes and the sheer joy in her face when he returned from hell after defeating Buu, that was when he knew he was a fool to think he could ever exist without her. She had given him a family and a home. When Trunks returned once again from the future and told of her death it had created anger he had never felt before it had opened his eyes to just how attached he would always be, that a version of her he had never met was gone and he was in pain due to it. She had given him love and kindness, she had taught him how to feel happiness and how to feel worthy. And now his beautiful wife lay in front of him, shallow breaths in her lungs and the slow beating of her heart being the only indicators that she was even alive. It pained him, it was a pain he had never imagined. If she was lost he would be too. Vegeta knew he could not go on without her, perhaps it was part of being a saiyjin, or perhaps it was just part of being him, she was part of him and without her he would never be whole again.   
Vegeta heard his son speaking to someone outside the door, it was likely Goten who had come over every day to check on Bulma’s condition. He was probably reporting back to his parents, they cared for Bulma too, Chi-Chi was one of her best friends, and Kakarot was her oldest friends, but Goten hadn’t dared enter the room. Instead Goten and Trunks usually just sat outside of it playing with Bulla. Bulla, his darling daughter, she was the exact replica of her mother, if something happened would Vegeta ever be able to look at her again? Vegeta was too lost in his own thoughts to notice Whis and Beerus enter the room.  
“I’ve done some investigating.” Whis declared causing Vegeta to startle. “I think Bulma has been messing with things she shouldn’t…again” His voice betrayed his irritation.  
“What kind of things?” Vegeta asked ripping his gaze away from his wife and meeting Whis’.   
“Inter-dimensional travel.” Beerus declared as if the discovery was his. That was typically how he was with any of Whis’ discoveries.   
“I do believe Bulma was trying to find a way to travel to the 6th universe, but instead allowed something to travel into ours, luckily it was only a low class demon. However the form it chose to take is rather odd. It leads me to believe that there may be something we are not seeing. Why would it choose to take the form of a long forgotten saiyjin queen?” Whis asked in his usual mystified tone.  
“Obviously because Bulma is the queen.” Vegeta responded looking over to his wife and back at Whis.   
Whis’ eyes lit up revealing that he had in fact thought this himself. Of course he had thought that though, and just like every other time Whis was trying to teach him something but being very obscure, he was simply trying to get Vegeta to think.  
“I really don’t care why it happened.” Vegeta said coldly. “I just want her to be okay.”   
“Do you feel like a failure?” Beerus asked cheekily causing Vegeta to tense.  
“Yes.” Vegeta responded without breaking eyecontact. “I feel like a failure as a husband and the so-called leader of this small clan of half breeds we have built here. Is that what you wanted to hear?”  
“Maybe.” Beerus said with a sadistic grin.  
“Just fix it!” Vegeta demanded.  
“And if we can’t? What then?” Whis asked raising his eyebrow, Vegeta had never spoken to Beerus that way and it came as a surprise to both of them.  
“Then I suppose the earth had a good run, but if she goes they all go with her.” Vegeta said coolly. His mind was made up, the pain of losing her would send him off of the edge and he was far too powerful now to be stopped by anybody but Kakarot who was too busy making amends with his wife to be able to stop him in time.   
Beerus and Whis looked at each other and a small smile drifted on to their faces. It was a direct threat to them due to their love of earth delicacies. However they saw it for what it was, a sad man’s last attempt at saving his wife. This was a man they had grown to respect, and neither of them had ever seen him at this point, it made his mortality all too clear to them. But their admiration of his brazen words was clear as well.   
“I suppose if the fate of all of earths decedent food is at stake…” Beerus began.  
“Well then we must at least try.” Whis finished before walking over to Bulma.   
Whis laid his hands on her and said something in the language of the Gods. A light enveloped her, much different than when Whis revived Freeiza, and the marks on her skin began to fade. Her heart rate quickened and her breathing became deeper, but Bulma still did not regain consciousness.  
“I do think her mind still needs some time to heal, it’s likely that there are a lot of false memories, or even repressed memories that her brain has to process. I would give her a few more hours.” Whis said softly. There was no fear in his voice, but there was a level of concern. “By the extent of the bruising I do believe that the possession was pretty dramatic, so it may have affected her in ways we have yet to see.”  
“But the bruises came from intercourse with Kakarot.” Vegeta explained harshly.  
“Perhaps, but things are not always how they seem. I suppose you just have to wait patiently.” Beerus said with a chuckle.  
“Lord Beerus, your food is ready.” Trunks said as he entered the room. Vegeta realized that they must have set him to the task of preparing them a meal to reward them for the events that had just happened.   
“Oh good!” Whis said cheerfully before they both left the room.  
“It’s just an excuse.” Trunks said softly to his father. “They are worried about her too.”  
“I know.” Vegeta responded. “Everyone is.” 

She knew he was there, she knew she was there yet she felt detached and heavy. How much time had gone by? Days or weeks? Would she ever be all there again. She heard his kind words as he muttered to her through the darkness, begging her not to go, offering his life in exchange. Love, adoration, need, obsession, Bulma could hear all of these in her husband’s voice as he spoke to her. Even when he was not speaking she could feel it in his presence. She could tell when Whis and Beerus arrived, but still could only hear his voice, but it was the only voice she cared about. When she woke she knew he would be by her side, she just wished she could wake. Vegeta she thought with all of the strength in herself. That was all she wanted. Over time her memories had come trickling back, as if someone had turned a faucet slightly on. She hadn’t betrayed him, she hadn’t slept with Goku. It brought her joy and confidence and reassured her of her own obsession with her husband. Never again would she doubt him, or herself if only she could wake the fuck up. Time passed, she knew when the others left because he began to speak to her again.  
“If you wake up I will work harder to make you happy. My queen I can’t go on without you, none of us can.” His voice was soft and his words came out in painful sobs. “You made me the man I am and I cannot exist in a world you are not in. Just come back to me.”  
Bulma fought to open her eyes, or say words but they would not come. She wanted to reassure him that she was there and she was going to be there. She was not going to stop fighting. So many times he had been her strength, he didn’t know it but often she only kept going because he was by her side. Bulma was unsure of when she had become so dependent on him and she was sure it did not seem that way, but he was her life line, he was her protector and her best friend.   
Minutes spilled into hours as he begged her to wake, and Bulma begged herself to wake as well. She just wanted to see his face, or kiss him or even just smack him. Anything and everything she had taken for granted over the past years, she just wanted more years with him. Why wouldn’t her eyes just open? Or her lips speak? She just wanted to be alive with him again. She felt his soft lips on her face, and she felt the warmth of his hand in hers. She could feel him shaking. Was it fear or sadness or a mixture of both?   
The darkness faded and light filtered through her eyelids as she slowly opened them. When the glow of the light bulbs above her hit her eyes Bulma let out a groan and desired to close them again, but the light was soon covered by the face of her husband. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and too many tears. Bulma was unsure if she had ever seen him shed one before, but the stains on his cheeks made it obvious he had shed a lot while she was detached.   
“Hey.” Bulma said in a scratchy voice.   
Vegeta didn’t say a word. Instead he placed a firm, desperate kiss on her lips as if he was begging this event to be real. She was awake, she was alive, and she knew who he was. That was what he desired and he was filled with joy. Bulma let out a disappointed grunt when he tried to pull away, she attempted to move her arm but it seemed to be weighed down by something, immediately she tried to free herself from whatever was binding her.  
“No, shhh, don’t you have an IV in you’re going to hurt yourself.” Vegeta said sternly.  
His words surprised Bulma. An IV? Bulma looked to her left and sure enough there was a bag of fluids hanging next to her bed. She was in one of the guest rooms, theirs must have been destroyed by the earlier fight, but just how earlier had it been?  
“Uhm ok, how long have I been out?” Bulma asked confused.  
“Three weeks.” Vegeta responded, the relief in his voice was evident she was fully coherent and he was very grateful to any higher powers that she was.   
“THREE WEEKS!” Bulma exclaimed sitting up quickly. The sudden movement caused her to collide with his chest, and get very light headed.   
“Hey slow down.” Vegeta said softly as he wrapped his arms around her.  
“But, that’s so much time. And you haven’t left my side have you?” Her question was more accusing than quizzical.  
“Well…yeah.” He said with a soft smile. She was herself even though she had been out for weeks.  
“That means you haven’t eaten! You can’t go three weeks without eating! That’s unhealthy!”  
“But losing you would be much more detrimental to my health.” He said softly as he caressed her head.  
“Yeah well I’m fine so you better fucking eat something!” She declared.  
“I will! But for now…I’m just glad you are okay.” Vegeta said with a chuckle before he let her go.  
“Well NOW someone needs to come take this damn needle out of my arm.” She demanded.  
“Yes.” He said cheerfully. “I’m sure it will only be….”  
Before Vegeta could finish Trunks burst into the room followed by a woman in a pair of scrubs. Vegeta smiled and the woman made quick work of taking the needle out of her arm before she departed.  
“MOM!” Trunks said happily. “You’re okay!”  
“Yeah I am, now make your father eat some damn food!” Bulma demanded.  
“Only if you eat with me.” Vegeta said softly. “The rest of our lives I need you by my side, there is never going to be a single day that we are not together.”  
Bulma blushed and her son smiled. It truly was the best ending she could have possibly hoped for. Trunks left on a mission to retrieve food for the both of them. When he returned he was quick to leave again, he was a teenager and surely he knew what the next step in their reunion would be and he very much did not wish to be around for it.   
Vegeta joined her on the large bed as they ate their meal. Vegeta paid little attention to what his son had brought as he practically inhaled it. He wanted his wife more than he wanted the food, but knew he needed the food. When all the food was gone he wrapped his arms around her tightly. He felt whole again, he felt peaceful. It was a feeling only Bulma had ever given him, peace and safety.   
Bulma could feel his hands caressing her skin and his lips leaving a warm path down her neck. She was unsure when the kisses went from gentle to rough, but she welcomed his passion. When he bit her neck she let out a soft moan. It had been too long since she had felt him touching her, too long since she had sensed his desire and she wanted it to continue.   
“Are you sure you have the strength?” He asked her softly.  
“I’ve been in bed for three weeks, I have more than enough of that.” She said playfully. “Come at me with all you’ve got.”   
“Are you sure? I have six months plus of pent up energy.”  
“Well it looks like we are gonna be here for a while then.”  
Her words were the only reassurance he needed. Vegeta smiled and laid her back on the bed. He softly kissed her lips before proceeding to kiss every inch of her skin. The gown that she had been wearing disappeared quickly allowing him to have access to her body. Vegeta trailed kisses down her neck and on to her supple breasts. Every time he kissed her he said her name ever so softly, his voice was filled with longing. It was a longing Bulma herself felt down to her bones. His kisses turned to nips and the nips turned to bites as he took the tip of her breast into his mouth. Bulma let out a soft moan encouraging him to continue. It had been too long since she had felt his strong arms around her, too long since they had last been in this position.   
Vegeta kissed her lips with all of the desire pent up in him and ran his hands down her sides. He dug his fingers into her hips and pulled them against him. She could feel him against his pants and let out a whine as she ground her hips up against him. She wanted the fabric to be gone and he happily complied. Vegeta broke the kiss only long enough to remove his clothing then he was back. They laid there for what seemed like an eternity skin to skin running their hands over each other. When Bulma’s hand reached for his erection Vegeta let go of any control he had, he let out a guttural moan as she stroked him. Bulma smiled against his lips as she moved her hand along it. She could feel his body shivering with desire and was sure hers was as well.   
When he broke the kiss it was simply to move his lips down to her neck where he left marks of his own to combat the fading yellow bruises that covered her. But these were marks of love, not pain. The motion of her hand made it nearly impossible not to finish at that moment, but he knew he had to provide her with a pleasure all her own so he moved his hand down to remove hers from his member. Vegeta pinned both of Bulma’s arms above her with one hand and ran the other down her body to the apex of her thighs. The moister he found there told him that she was ready for him so he slowly slipped a finger inside of her. She let out a soft moan and he smiled. Vegeta used his thumb to send shivers through her body as he used he pushed an additional finger inside of her. She was tight, and responsive. He smiled and found the spot inside of her that he knew would make her go crazy. She struggled against him, her body begging for more as he whispered reassurances that this was only the beginning. It was damn near torture for her, but an intensely satisfying kind. He released her hand to move his lips further down her body. His mouth replaced his thumb as he took the swollen part of her into his mouth. Bulma buried her fingers in his hair as he did this. He nipped at it and licked it as his fingers engaged in the most sinful motion she had ever felt. She let out a shout as pleasure rocked through her body and he smiled as he tasted it all. She was unsure of how many times her body shattered with pleasure, but it was far too many to keep track of. With each climax she felt the sheet beneath her grow more and more moist. Nobody but Vegeta had ever brought her this much pleasure. His tongue replaced his fingers and he slipped it inside of her causing her to tense up on the verge of another. He lapped at her as she exploded against him. After a moment he pulled away, Bulma began to protest before he slid himself inside her. He went as deep as he could grabbing her hips and driving himself powerfully into her. He could feel her contract against him and he let out a moan. He ground his hips against hers in a slow but strong motion. She felt him sliding in and out of her as her body shuddered against his. It seemed like moments before he let out a loud groan and slammed into her one more time before releasing. She felt the warmth spread within her bringing her to a violent climax as they reached their peak together. Hours passed and his stamina seemed unfaltering as he brought them both to a multitude of peaks together. The day faded into evening as they continued, months of pent up desire and years of love went into their activities as he pumped in and out of her, filling her time and again with proof of his love.   
When they finally stopped Vegeta collapsed next to her and captured her in his arms. His body was covered in sweat as was hers. He held her close and pulled a blanket over them.   
“Sleep now.” He said softly as he held her. Bulma nodded and they drifted off together.

Daylight woke them early, but neither of them moved. They didn’t want to, they wanted to stay in the bed together longer so they did. Bulma was sure they wasted a whole day simply holding each other and speaking softly about their adoration for each other and the day faded to night once more.  
“I realize that I haven’t been treating you as well as you deserve.” Vegeta said softly as he ran his hands through his wife’s hair. She went to speak but he prevented her. “No, let me finish.” He said with a smile. “I love you, and I will always love you. I have been a poor excuse for a husband, and I haven’t been the best father. I intend to try harder. But for that to happen something else must as well.”  
“And what is that?” Bulma asked softly.  
“I need to try this again from the start.” He said rolling her over to face him. “So, Bulma, will you marry me…again?”  
Bulma smiled and nodded. It wasn’t as though she would have any answer but yes. Vegeta grinned and kissed her deeply. There were still so many unanswered questions and mysteries to discover, but they would do it in their own time and they would do it together.


End file.
